Inatingível
by Xia M
Summary: "Inatingível, talvez… mas não impossível." Tyson/OC. UA. Colecção de one-shots.
1. Inatingível

_**N/A:**_ _Yo! Huh… é, ao que parece eu sei que este site ainda existe. Alguém se lembra de mim…? De qualquer maneira, em consequência de ter encontrado umas certas fanfics velhinhas e inacabadas, lembrei-me que gostava de escrever sobre um certo casal. E… está aqui o resultado. Espero que gostem. o/~_

 _ **Advertências:**_ _Para a Ana._ _Tyson x OC. UA. Romance/Drama/Angst._ _One-shot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tyson Granger/Takao Kinomiya pertence a Aoki Takao._ _Elise Anderson Taylor_ _ **pertence-me.**_ _A história foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

 _ **Inatingível**_

 **-x-**

O típico barulhinho do resto do sumo a subir pela palhinha quase ecoou por todo o bar da faculdade, mas ele não pareceu irritar-se. _Como sempre acontecia._

Ela franziu o cenho, notando a distracção dele, e deixou o seu rosto apoiado na palma da mão, enquanto apreciava o semblante sério que ele mantinha.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços, o seu movimento remexendo alguns dos fios loiros.

Ele colocou o telemóvel em cima da mesa e virou o rosto para a grande janela de vidro, de onde se podia ver o pôr-do-sol abater-se sobre a cidade.

A loira imitou o seu movimento, mas não conseguiu afastar os seus olhos verdes dele durante muito tempo. Algo não estava bem.

— A tua namoradinha deu-te uma tampa, foi?

Mesmo com o seu típico sorriso convencido nos lábios, ela teve vontade de morder a língua. Será que não era capaz de falar com alguma decência, de vez em quando?

— Não é da tua conta. — ele respondeu, seco. _Amuado._

Sabendo que aquela conversa não iria a lado nenhum, a loira levantou-se e agarrou na sua mala.

— Ahh boa! E agora vais-te embora. — ele reclamou, virando-lhe a cara.

— Tenho coisas para fazer.

— É claro que tens.

Ela deu a volta à mesa e ficou à sua frente, fitando aqueles olhos acastanhados. Poderia dizer-lhe tanta coisa… mas tinha a certeza que o que sairia não seria… _simpático_.

— Devias tomar cuidado com essa tua namorada. — ela disse, vendo a expressão dele irritar-se.

— Como eu disse: não é da tua conta.

Ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso convencido e irritante.

— Como é óbvio.

E com aquilo, ela foi-se embora, deixando-o sozinho no bar da faculdade. Esquecendo as boas maneiras, os seus braços descaíram sobre a mesa, enquanto ele via-a afastar-se, naqueles passos elegantes e quase perfeitos.

Já faziam perto de uns seis meses que se conheciam. A aluna de Gestão, da renomada Universidade de Cambridge, que tinha decidido fazer intercâmbio com uma universidade de Artes no Japão. Sim, _artes._

Conheceram-se por pura sorte. Ela tinha decidido entrar na mesma actividade extracurricular que ele e… ele nem sabia mais. Talvez ele tivesse sido o único que tinha resistido aos efeitos da língua afiada que se escondia por trás de todo aquele… _porte._

Ninguém o podia negar: Elise Anderson Taylor era bonita. _Linda_. Os cabelos loiros, lisos e sedosos, que lhe batiam a meio das costas. Os olhos verde-azulados ou azuis-esverdeados, que brilhavam de presunção. O corpo bem detalhado, a pele alva e fina, e a exuberância exalada pelas suas roupas modernas e pela sua maquilhagem tão bem aplicada, que só se notava os lábios rosados do batom.

A sua maestria no piano. A sua delicadeza e confiança na esgrima. O seu requinte no japonês. As suas notas impecáveis. Tudo nela tinha o potencial para que ela fosse o exemplo perfeito, a aluna mais admirada por alunos e professores se não fosse… pela sua língua.

Elise não guardava rancores. Muito pelo contrário, ela criava-os. Em poucos meses na faculdade, tinha conseguido irritar todo o sexo feminino e quase todo o sexo masculino. Só ele tinha sobrado.

E tudo porque, por um mísero momento, ele tinha visto a máscara _cair_. Tinha visto que, para além de toda a prepotência e perfeição, havia algo mais bem lá no fundo, habilmente escondido. Então, ele tinha-se deixado ficar e tinham acabado assim.

Ele, com uma namorada da qual ela reclamava a cada dois dias. E ela, bela, refinada e… _inatingível._

Tyson levantou-se, a frustração da mensagem que recebera fermentando no seu âmago. Ele nunca a perdoaria se ela estivesse a mentir, só para o ver andar atrás da cauda. Mas, mais que tudo, ele nunca a perdoaria se ela estivesse a dizer a verdade.

 _É bom que estejas a brincar comigo, Elise._

 **-x-**

Eram quase oito e meia da noite quando a campainha do seu apartamento tocou. De calções curtos e de camisa comprida, ocultando-os, e com o cabelo arrumado num pêlo alto e frouxo, Elise não tinha vontade nenhuma de abrir a porta a ninguém. Mas a loira mudou de ideias assim que viu a expressão pouco amigável do outro lado do vidro.

Mal abriu a porta, o rapaz não lhe deu distância sequer de o cumprimentar, as perguntas assaltando-a de imediato.

— Tu sabias?!

— Tyson…

— Sabias, não sabias?!

— Vais entrar ou vais ficar a gritar para que toda a vizinhança ouça?

Irritado por, mais uma vez, ela ter razão, o rapaz entrou no apartamento. Seguiu-a até à sala e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, nenhum espaço livre ficando entre os dois.

A franja azulada cobriu-lhe os olhos, ela sentiu os punhos cerrarem-se e ouviu o murmúrio que lhe escapava dos lábios.

— …Por que nunca me disseste…?

— Não ias acreditar em mim.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada seca. É, ele nunca iria acreditar. Porque Elise não sabia falar directamente com as pessoas. Ou insultava-as, ou irritava-as ou… dizia-lhes a verdade que elas não queriam. Até mesmo quando ela era assim, directa com ele, o rapaz não queria acreditar.

 _Talvez ele a pudesse perdoar, afinal._

Ela sentiu quando a cabeça dele caiu no seu ombro e quis aconchegá-lo quando as primeiras lágrimas lhe molharam a camisa, mas deixou-se ficar. Tyson não precisava que ela o irritasse mais. Bastava ela ficar ali, daquela maneira, quieta, ao lado dele.

 **-x-**

Quando Tyson abriu os olhos, sentiu a claridade do cómodo invadir-lhe o campo de visão. Sentia-se cansado e… _com fome._ Espreguiçando-se, percebeu que estava deitado no sofá de Elise, com um dos cobertores mais quentes e macios que ele já tinha visto a cobri-lo.

 _Boa_ , ele pensou para si mesmo, sentindo-se um idiota. _Agora é que ela nunca mais se vai calar._

Sentiu os olhos inchados, mas o peito estava leve. Aquele namoro ridículo… não tinha futuro mesmo. O que ele sempre quisera era… _inatingível._

Da cozinha podia ouvir o barulho das panelas e de água a ferver. Procurou pelo seu relógio de pulso, encontrando-o em cima da mesa de centro, ao lado do seu fiel boné colorido. Eram seis e meia da madrugada. _Será que ela não dorme?!_ Porém, isso era o que de menos lhe interessava, pois a falta de jantar estava a fazer-se notar no seu estômago.

Levado pelos cheiros e pela sua fome, Tyson foi até ao cómodo seguinte, onde a encontrou, com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, a tirar a última panqueca da frigideira. Ele sentou-se ao balcão, onde já havia um prato com pão, bolinhos recheados, ovos mexidos, bacon e uma grande caneca de café. _Ahh,_ como ele tinha fome.

— Que sítio estava aberto a estas horas da manhã para arranjares isto tudo?

Ela sabia jogar. _Mas ele também._ Não conteve a pequena risada quando ouviu a frigideira cair com força desnecessária no lava-louças, a loira virando-se nos calcanhares e encarando-o com uma expressão irritada, enquanto colocava o prato de panquecas à sua frente.

— És muito engraçadinho! — ela exclamou, sentando-se à sua frente, onde estavam apenas uma caneca de café preto e uma tigela com cereais. — Até parece que não sabes que eu cozinho. — ela continuou, emburrada.

— Isto é tudo para mim? — ele perguntou, quase não conseguindo esconder a ponta de orgulho ao ver o trabalho a que ela se tinha dado. _Só para ele._

— Poupa-me. — ela protestou, bebendo um gole do seu café. — Vais comer ou vais ficar a olhar para mim?

Ele sorriu. Aquele seu tão característico sorriso gigante e matreiro que ela não sabia ignorar e, agradecendo pela refeição, não pensou duas vezes em aproveitá-la.

Elise ficou-se por beber mais um pouco da bebida amarga, enquanto o observava quase com… _carinho_. Deteve-se, incerta se deveria trazer aquele assunto tão cedo à tona, mas as palavras não costumavam ficar-lhe presas na garganta.

— Vais ficar bem?

O rapaz pousou os talheres, procurou a caneca de café – temperado com leite e açúcar – e pôs-se com um ar pensativo, leve e divertido.

— Sabes uma coisa? — ele começou, chamando a atenção dela. — Acho que nunca estive melhor. — ele continuou, com aquele seu sorriso.

Elise fitou-o, apanhada de surpresa pelas suas palavras inesperadas, e deixou que um longo suspiro lhe escapasse pelos lábios. Levantou-se, subtil e autoritária, e segurou no rosto dele, obrigando àqueles olhos acastanhados a não fugirem dos seus.

— Para a próxima, vê se não cais nas ladainhas de mais nenhuma _víborazinha_.

Ele bateu-lhe continência, sorridente e com um pedaço de bacon a caminho da boca, sabendo estar a irritá-la com a sua falta de seriedade no momento.

— Pode deixar, comandante.

— Chato. — ela reclamou, arreliada, um leve rubor escondendo-se nas suas bochechas.

Tyson não conteve o sorriso ao vê-la afastar-se e continuou na sua refeição, satisfeito e, pela primeira vez em vários meses, feliz.

Inatingível, talvez… mas não impossível. Afinal de contas, Tyson Granger não sabia o significado da palavra desistir.

 **-x-**

 _Fim_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Notas a esclarecer antes das minhas notas finais._

 _\- Tenho o headcanon de o Tyson ir estudar Artes. Rebuscado? Talvez, mas isso não muda o facto que ele, em V-Force, desenha cartazes à mão, muito bem feitinhos para um rapaz de 14 anos. 3_

 _\- Ahh e tal, a Elise sabe muita coisa. Pois sabe. Porém, não vou revelar a história toda dela aqui, nem os motivos para tal._

 _\- Elise é uma personagem antiga minha e está a participar na fanfic da Ana, Beyblade – O Retorno. E não, ela não está livre para uso para além dessa fanfic. Isto foi… um acaso. Todas as personagens de "Em Busca de um Anjo" não saem de lá, nem das minhas mãos._

 _\- Idades… de vinte para cima?_

 _\- Levar uma tampa é, segundo a minha fonte *cofcof*, o mesmo que levar um bolo. :/_

 _E chegam de notas!_

 _Bem, não sei o que dizer, espero só que tenham gostado. Nada a ver com esta série linda, mas, hey, quem liga? /o/ Obrigado a quem leu até aqui e, se puderem, que tal uma review? Bye!~_


	2. Perfeita Ilusão

_**N/A:**_ _Yo! E estou eu aqui de novo. É. É isso que tenho para dizer. Espero que gostem. o/_

 _ **Advertências:**_ _Colecção Inatingível. Relacionada à primeira fanfic publicada. Tyson x OC. UA. Romance/Drama/Angst. Quadra retirada da música Perfect Illusion, da Lady Gaga._ _One-shot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tyson Granger/Takao Kinomiya pertence a Aoki Takao._ _Elise Anderson Taylor_ _ **pertence-me.**_ _A história foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

 _ **Perfeita Ilusão**_

 **-x-**

" _I don't need eyes to see_

 _I felt you touchin' me_

 _High like amphetamine_

 _Maybe you're just a dream"_

 **-x-**

— Porque é que isto só me acontece a mim?!

O rapaz reclamava consigo mesmo enquanto tentava balançar a mochila ao ombro, o bloco A3 de um lado, as telas do outro, e corria pelos corredores da faculdade. Como sempre, Tyson estava atrasado. Perdendo grande parte das horas da madrugada a preparar um desenho para um desafio _online_ , ele tinha acabado por adormecer em cima da secretária, só acordando graças ao seu avô, que quase o atirara para a rua quando percebera o atraso do neto.

Tyson desceu a mão pela bochecha, onde sabia ainda estar um resto da tinta do desenho sobre o qual tinha adormecido, e quase perdeu o equilíbrio em meio à correria.

— Assim não vou a lado nenhum.

Passando por uma porta que dava para o exterior, decidiu cortar caminho e ir pelo parque de estacionamento até ao edifício para onde precisava de ir. Sempre que podia, Tyson gostava de caminhar pelos corredores para passar tempo até a aula começar, todavia, naquela manhã, tempo era algo que ele não tinha.

Ao abrir a porta com força, o rapaz foi surpreendido por uma massa de cabelos loiros que voou de repente pelo ar, bem como pelas diversas folhas que caíram no chão da entrada coberta.

Deixando a porta bater atrás de si, o rapaz não conseguiu tirar os olhos do rosto avermelhado, o golpe que ele levara mal sendo coberto pelos cabelos sedosos. Ouviu alguém cuspir algumas palavras num inglês carregado. Ouviu também quando saltos altos ressoaram no asfalto e se afastaram. Mas nada o conseguia fazer desviar o olhar da figura vulnerável em que estava a mais recente aluna de intercâmbio da faculdade.

A inglesa, perfeita e prepotente, que se juntara a uma das suas actividades extracurriculares, tinha acabado de levar a bofetada mais dura que ele alguma vez tinha visto. E o resultado era… _fascinante_.

 _Afinal, ela é humana._

Sentindo-se subitamente desperto, Tyson começou a juntar as folhas espalhadas pelo chão como pôde, observando a loira sair, por fim, do seu lugar e imitar os seus movimentos. Na pele alva e fina, o vermelho do golpe distinguia-se com perfeição e ele quase pôde sentir a dor da pancada no próprio rosto.

— Toma. — ele disse, entregando-lhe os papéis sujos.

— Obrigado. — ela murmurou, os seus olhos daquele verde-azulado sem encará-lo.

Ele esperava que ela se fosse embora. Que lhe virasse as costas e retomasse a postura altiva pela qual ficara conhecida em poucos dias. Porém, em vez disso, ela encostou-se à parede, os fios loiros encobrindo-lhe a expressão.

Tyson podia sentir os segundos passar. Estava tão atrasado que um mês inteiro de trabalhos extra não o compensariam. Mas não se conseguia mexer. Não conseguia sair dali. Não quando ela estava… _daquela maneira._

Ajeitando-se como podia, no meio dos materiais que ainda carregava, encostou-se ao lado dela e deixou a cabeça descair para trás, ficando-se por observar o céu cinzento. Ela não se mexeu e ele também não.

— …Vais ficar bem…? — Tyson atreveu-se a perguntar, assim que o silêncio começou a ficar insuportável.

— Vou. — ela respondeu, o seu tom ganhando um pouco mais de firmeza.

— Tu tens… — ele começou, tentando encontrar as melhores palavras para o que queria dizer. — Uma cara bonita. Devias tratar disso.

Ao seu lado, ele ouviu um riso abafado transformar-se em gargalhadas divertidas, o rosto dela quase parecendo iluminar-se com a mudança de expressão.

— Tens uma cara bonita… — ela repetiu, em meio às risadas.

— Ei!

Viu-a olhar para si, nenhum traço da expressão presunçosa que ela gostava de manter no seu rosto, e não foi capaz de perceber o que sentia.

— Podes levar-me até à enfermaria? — ela pediu, chamando-lhe a atenção. — Não sei onde é.

— Hmm, claro. — ele respondeu, preparando-se para começar a guiá-la, embora ainda se sentisse um pouco chateado pela reacção dela.

— Chamo-me Elise. — ela apresentou-se, o seu sorriso convencido embelezando-lhe o rosto alvo.

— Tyson.

A loira assentiu, sorridente, passando a prestar atenção aos corredores. Mas logo a sua expressão foi tomada por uma estúpida tristeza e o rapaz foi surpreendido pelas lágrimas que desceram dos olhos claros.

Levando a mão ao seu boné colorido, Tyson tirou-o e colocou-o sobre a cabeça dela, notando o espanto espelhado naqueles olhos.

— Usa-o. — ele disse, um leve rubor passando-lhe pelas bochechas. — Tenho a certeza que não queres que ninguém veja a arrogante aluna de intercâmbio a chorar pelos corredores.

Agarrando no boné com as duas mãos e puxando-o para baixo até quase lhe cobrir os olhos, Elise sentiu o seu peito apertar.

— Tyson… obrigado.

Arrogante, presunçosa, irritante, prepotente. Mas… _humana_. Tudo o resto era apenas parte de uma perfeita ilusão.

 **-x-**

 _Fim_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _E… é isso._

 _Só digo que este casal não me vai deixar tão cedo. A parte boa é que posso escrever livremente com a Elise, pois ela ainda não apareceu no meu original. A parte má é que este casal dos infernos não me larga. :v Mas, né, não posso fazer nada senão escrever. :/_

 _Esta one-shot é relacionada à anterior, seria o primeiro encontro deles neste universo alternativo. Tenciono usar Inatingível como a base e ir publicando cada one-shot nova como um novo capítulo. Não prometo mais para além desta, mas… também não prometo que acabou. Vamos ver._

 _Espero que tenham gostado e obrigado a todos que leram até aqui. E reviews são sempre bem-vindas. o/~_


	3. Bloqueio

_**N/A:**_ _Yo! E cá estou eu, desta vez para celebrar o aniversário do lindo e único TRICAMPEÃO DO MUNDO DE BEYBLADE! :D Hoje, 23 de Novembro, é supostamente o aniversário dele, então decidi celebrar publicando mais uma one-shot. E é isso. Enjoy!~_

 _ **Advertências:**_ _Colecção Inatingível. Pode ser relacionada às anteriores fanfics._ _Tyson x OC. UA. Romance/Fluffy. One-shot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tyson Granger/Takao Kinomiya pertence a Aoki Takao._ _Elise Anderson Taylor_ _ **pertence-me.**_ _A história foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

 _ **Bloqueio**_

 **-x-**

Como sempre, ele acabava ali.

Fossem dias bons, maus ou medianos, era ali que ele acabava. _Sempre_. No sofá fofo e confortável do apartamento dela. Pronto, podia não ser _exactamente_ sempre, mas entre estar sozinho naquela casa gigante toda a vez que o seu avô ia de viagem ou ter um jantar saboroso à sua espera, a opção a escolher deixava de ser difícil.

Deitado no sofá da forma mais desleixada possível, ele via-a na mesa da cozinha a trabalhar num dos seus projectos finais daquele semestre. Os olhos focados no que escrevia, a caneta que mal se parecia mover sobre o papel de tão rápida, o cabelo desleixado.

Viu-a levantar o rosto na sua direcção, com uma expressão aborrecida. _Finalmente_.

— Podes baixar o som? Estou a tentar trabalhar.

Tyson atirou um monte de pipocas para a boca, agarrou no comando da televisão e, em vez de baixar o volume, colocou-o no máximo.

— O que é que disseste? Não te consigo ouvir!

Ela virou-lhe o rosto e, com um sorriso vitorioso, Tyson notou quando ela agarrou nos seus auscultadores e colocou-os aos ouvidos, de forma a sobrepor os gritos e ruídos viscerais do filme de terror que ele fingia que assistia, com uma música qualquer.

Percebendo que ela, mais uma vez, o ia continuar a ignorar, o rapaz comeu o que restava das pipocas em duas mãos, pausou o filme e foi sentar-se ao lado dela. Deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa da cozinha, tentou perceber o que ela escrevia. Percebeu, porém, que isso não lhe interessava. Só queria que ela parasse. Puxou um auscultador para fora do ouvido dela mas, mesmo assim, ela não lhe cedeu atenção.

— Vais demorar muito?

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, tocando-o com os olhos verdes. — Não me digas que ficaste com medo de ver o filme sozinho?

— Estou a falar a sério!

Ela sorriu. Aproximou a sua mão da bochecha dele e limpou parte de uma pipoca ali esquecida, com carinho. Ele pôde sentir o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto.

— Estou quase a terminar. — ela respondeu, num tom ameno. _Elegante_. — E tu? Não tens nenhum trabalho final para acabar?

— Já acabei.

— Claro. — ela rebateu, duvidosa, voltando a sua atenção para o que estava a fazer.

— Pronto, está bem! Tem um que ainda está atrasado, mas não consigo terminá-lo.

— Por quê?

— Falta… qualquer coisa. — ele respondeu, um pouco mais sério. — Sempre que o tento terminar, acabo por bloquear e por refazê-lo de novo. E dá tudo no mesmo. Um quadro inacabado.

— Artistas. — Elise deixou escapar, num tom jocoso, sabendo estar a colocar o dedo na ferida.

— Não tem piada. — ele resmungou.

E ela riu. Espreguiçou-se na cadeira e lançou-lhe aquele olhar que ele odiava. _E adorava._

— Sabes onde estão as pipocas de queijo, não sabes? Vai preparando as coisas, que eu estou quase a terminar aqui, para te fazer a cortesia de te acompanhar num filme de terror.

— Boa! — ele exclamou, ganhando o seu característico olhar desafiador. — É hoje que te vou ver a tremer de medo, Elise.

— Poupa-me.

Acabaram os dois no sofá. Lado a lado. Uma manta quente protegendo-os do frio que se espalhava no apartamento, uma chávena de chá quente para cada um e uma taça de pipocas laranja ao meio dos dois. E um filme bom e nojento na televisão. _Tal como ele gostava._

 **-x-**

Bem que Tyson tentou vê-la tremer de medo. Ou tremer de alguma coisa. Mas meia hora dentro do mundo bizarro de fantasmas assassinos e Elise estava adormecida no seu ombro. Os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, o cabelo descaído sobre a manta e uma expressão… _suave_.

Tão simples, tão vulnerável e tão diferente de tudo aquilo que ela era. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar. Sentiu um rubor atingir-lhe o rosto e sentiu-se um idiota. E sentiu um rasgo de inspiração tomá-lo de repente. O quadro inacabado… ele estava a vê-lo todo ao contrário!

Agarrando no seu _sketchbook_ e num lápis específico, as linhas cinzentas começaram a ganhar forma na folha em branco. Os contornos que ele usara antes foram reformulados e as sombras, escurecidas. Era tão fácil o que ele precisava de fazer… por que não se tinha lembrado daquilo antes?!

 _Porque já se tinha esquecido o quão humana ela realmente era._

Deixou-a no sofá, desligou a televisão e foi a sua vez de tomar a mesa da cozinha. Aqueles rabiscos precisavam de cor.

 **-x-**

Quando Elise voltou a abrir os olhos, notou que não estava na sua cama. Estava aconchegada no sofá e estava _sozinha_. Sentou-se enquanto esfregava os olhos e percebeu a luz da cozinha ainda acesa. Passavam poucos minutos das três da madrugada… _o que está ele a fazer?_

Sorrateira, embrulhou-se na manta e aproximou-se em passos leves até onde ele estava. E sentiu o corpo dele contrair-se por baixo do seu quando envolveu os seus braços à volta do pescoço do rapaz.

— Deixaste-me sozinha no sofá. — ela sussurrou, manhosa, vendo as bochechas rosarem.

— Eu precisava fazer uma coisa. — ele devolveu, sem ao menos se tentar libertar do abraço. _Ele não queria._

— O quê?

— Vê. — ele respondeu, sorridente.

Elise desviou o olhar para a mesa, onde uma mistura de tons tomava forma. Verdes, azuis, amarelos e cinzentos demarcavam uma imagem que ela demorou a reconhecer. Mas que a fez abraçá-lo com mais força assim que a identificou.

— Parece que o teu bloqueio se foi embora. — ela disse, escondendo o possível rubor na curva do pescoço dele.

— É… graças a alguém que decide adormecer a meio de filmes de terror.

— Eu estava cansada! — Elise defendeu-se, largando-o e retomando a sua expressão convencida. — Pronto para o _round_ 2? — ela desafiou, voltando até à sala.

— Ei, não me disseste se gostavas! — Tyson reclamou, seguindo-a. E sem obter a sua resposta. — Elise!

Os dois voltaram a sentar-se no sofá e retomaram o filme desagradável, enquanto a loira se preparava para destruir toda a lógica – ou falta dela – do que ambos assistiam. Deixando, assim, para trás os borrões coloridos que recriavam a imagem suave de Elise a dormir sobre o ombro de Tyson.

 **-x-**

 _Fim_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Notas a esclarecer antes das minhas notas finais._

 _\- A adjectivação do filme "bom e nojento" vem do episódio 32 da primeira temporada de Beyblade, onde o Tyson diz que é assim que gosta dos filmes de terror. Daí, claro também a escolha de um filme de terror. Afinal de contas, aos treze anos, o campeão do mundo não parecia ter medo nenhum de os ver._

 _\- Respeito imensamente artistas, então não fiquem ofendidos com a piada. :/ A minha irmã é uma, então estou habituada a brincar com certas situações._

 _\- Sketchbook significa literalmente caderno de desenho. Decidi manter em inglês 'because of reasons'._

 _\- Pipocas de queijo existem, eu já comi. E quero comer outra vez. *chorando litros*_

 _E chegam de notas!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado. Isto era uma ideia solta que eu tinha e acabou por ficar melhor do que esperava. O que me deixa feliz, pois escrevi isto para celebrar o aniversário do meu querido Tyson. Embora tenha começado como uma fã gigante do Kai, algo reverteu em mim quando bati os 16 anos e desde aí o Tyson passou a ser o meu número um e, hoje em dia, o meu filhote querido._

 _Mas é isso, espero realmente que tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas. E… PARABÉNS, TYSON! (mesmo que não seja nenhuma data oficial e tal… quem liga? :v)_


	4. Chuva

_**N/A:**_ _Yo! E… estou aqui outra vez. Tive mais uma ideia e decidi partilhar. Espero que gostem. o/~_

 _ **Advertências:**_ _Colecção Inatingível. Pode ser relacionada às anteriores fanfics._ _Tyson x OC. UA. Romance/Drama. One-shot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tyson Granger/Takao Kinomiya pertence a Aoki Takao._ _Elise Anderson Taylor_ _ **pertence-me.**_ _A história foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

 _ **Chuva**_

 **-x-**

A porta bateu com força, mas nenhum deles se importou com o ruído desta. Os ecos das suas vozes eram muito mais ensurdecedores e eram a única coisa na qual se conseguiam focar naquele momento.

A mala de Elise foi atirada com força para cima da mesa de centro e ela virou-se para encarar o rapaz, as palavras já explodindo da sua boca para fora.

— Tens noção do que fizeste?! — Tyson virou-lhe a cara, a sua expressão irritada mais que notável. — Claro que se não fosses tão _burro_ nada disto tinha acontecido!

Ele virou-se para a loira num ápice, a raiva escalando nos olhos acastanhados.

— Burro?!

— Tu ouviste-me!

— Ahh, agora eu sou burro! — ele replicou, num tom recheado de ironia. — E tu és o quê? Achas que o mundo é obrigado a engolir o teu ar snobe e arrogante todos os dias?!

As palavras atingiram-na. Tal como as suas o tinham atingindo a ele. _Em cheio._

— Tyson…

— Não esperava ouvir isso de ti, Elise. — a raiva tinha baixado e a desilusão e tristeza repicavam naquele tom condescendente. — Dispenso a tua companhia nos próximos tempos.

E com aquelas palavras, ele foi-se embora, batendo a porta atrás de si e deixando-a sozinha.

Elise caiu no sofá e levou as mãos ao rosto, sentindo-se uma idiota. Aquela briga estúpida tinha ficado fora de controlo e ela tinha acabado por o magoar. Trazendo ao de cima aquilo que toda a gente assumia, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de o conhecer.

O suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios, ao mesmo tempo que as primeiras gotas de chuva bateram na grande janela de vidro. O olhar da loira foi até à vidraça e ela sentiu o coração balançar.

 _Ele vai chegar encharcado a casa._

Ela sabia Mas também sabia que não podia simplesmente agarrar no guarda-chuva e ir a correr atrás dele. A última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era vê-la. E Elise sabia que ele preferia aquela chuva no corpo, a ter que olhar para a cara dela.

 **-x-**

Já tinham passado três dias desde a última vez que o tinha visto. E o bar da faculdade nunca lhe tinha parecido tão vazio. Não havia os sorrisos confiantes, a voz desafiadora, nem as exclamações indignadas sempre que ela soltava alguma das suas refutações impróprias. _De propósito._

Agarrou na chávena de chá com as duas mãos e sentiu-as aquecer sob a porcelana. Estaria ele apenas a evitá-la enquanto se escondia nos corredores? Ou será que ele a odiava tanto que nem sequer queria estar no mesmo edifício que ela?

As divagações esdrúxulas de Elise foram interrompidas por um trio que parou junto à sua mesa e que ela sabia pertencer à mesma turma que ele.

— Taylor.

Elise preparou o seu melhor sorriso e fitou o grupo que a encarava.

— O que posso fazer por vocês?

— Ouvimos dizer que és amiguinha do Granger. — antes que ela pudesse negar, um bloco de folhas foi colocado à sua frente, sem cuidado nenhum. — Sendo assim, será que podias fazer isto chegar a ele? Há três dias que ele não aparece nas aulas e nós já estamos fartos que os professores nos dêem as coisas dele.

O sorriso da jovem amargurou-se. E o desprezo que ela sentia por aquele grupinho, triplicou. Fitou-os com cuidado, mas decidiu conter a sua língua por um momento. Tyson não precisava daquilo.

— É claro. — ela declarou, vendo as expressões fecharem-se ao serem tocadas pela sua falsa simpatia. — Podem contar comigo.

Deram aos ombros e viraram-lhe as costas. E ela bebeu o resto do chá, enquanto observava o monte de folhas à sua frente. Ele não aparecia na faculdade há três dias… será que… ele a odiava tanto assim?

Uma risada seca saiu dos seus lábios, enquanto ela agarrava no monte de papel e colocava a sua mala ao ombro. Odiando-a ou não, só havia uma maneira de descobrir o que se passava.

 **-x-**

Elise deu a volta à rua umas três vezes, até achar alguém e conseguir indicações correctas para onde se tinha de dirigir. Apesar do seu japonês ser impecável, isso não a ajudava em nada quando tinha que achar algum sítio sozinha. Pelo menos, tinha a capacidade de pedir ajuda e entender o que lhe diziam.

Não que aquela fosse a primeira vez que visitava a casa dele. Nos primeiros meses em que se conheceram, ele tinha-a levado até lá, mostrando-lhe, com bastante orgulho, cada canto desta. Um tradicional _dojo_ japonês, grande e imponente. Mas das poucas vezes que estivera lá, a jovem fora conduzida por ele durante todo o percurso, não se dando ao trabalho de decorar o caminho que precisava percorrer até chegar ao local. Talvez porque acreditasse que ele estaria sempre ao seu lado para a guiar.

Encarando a porta de madeira, ela não sabia o que fazer. E se fosse ele a abrir e não o avô dele? Respirando fundo, a loira bateu três vezes e esperou. Até a porta deslizar para o lado e o velho Ryu aparecer e olhá-la com alguma curiosidade.

— Vejam só quem é ela! O que te traz por cá, Elise?

— Desculpe aparecer assim, mas uns colegas do Tyson deram-me isto, hoje. Acredito que sejam trabalhos da faculdade. — ela entregou o monte de folhas ao velho homem. — Eles… disseram-me que o Tyson não aparece nas aulas há três dias. Ele está bem?

— Não, o baixote ficou doente estes dias. — as palavras de Ryu apanharam-na desprevenida. — Ele apanhou chuva no caminho para casa e acabou por ficar com uma gripe.

— Estou a ver… — ela murmurou, sentindo um misto de alívio e preocupação no peito. _Talvez ele não a odiasse._ — Diga-lhe que lhe desejo as melhoras.

— Não queres entrar para vê-lo? — Ryu ofereceu, já se desviando para dar espaço à jovem.

— Ohh não, eu tenho que voltar para casa, preciso resolver umas coisas. — ela respondeu, dando um passo atrás e tentando evitar que o velho homem a obrigasse a entrar. — Fica para uma próxima.

Após acenar-lhe, a porta fechou-se e Elise pôde fazer o seu caminho de volta até à saída do _dojo_. Forçando cada fibra do seu corpo a manter-se séria e indiferente ao notar quem a esperava, junto ao pilar da entrada.

— Não devias estar deitado? — ela soltou, assim que ficou ao seu lado, mantendo o seu olhar afastado dele.

— Não devias estar na faculdade?

— Não é da tua conta.

— Digo o mesmo.

Levada pela frustração que aquela teimosia quase infantil dele sempre originava, Elise virou-se para o rapaz, fitando os olhos acastanhados. Que a olhavam de volta, com a mesma firmeza.

Sem que nenhum se apercebesse, uma gota de água caiu entre eles, as restantes seguindo-se aos poucos, tornando a sua presença notória. Mas nenhum se moveu.

— Se apanhares mais chuva, vais ficar pior.

— Se saíres daqui sozinha, vais-te perder.

— Eu sei tomar conta de mim.

— Digo o mesmo. — ele repetiu, virando o rosto e afastando-se dela.

Elise deixou a tensão daquele pequeno encontro esvair-se num suspiro e riu sozinha. Como sempre, ela não sabia desculpar-se ou resolver a situação. Como sempre, a sua língua e o seu orgulho tornavam tudo pior.

Irritada, agarrou na alça da mala e abandonou o _dojo_. Ela não se ia perder. Elise Anderson Taylor era inteligente demais para isso.

 **-x-**

Tyson estava deitado na cama, uma perna traçada sobre a outra, enquanto relia um dos seus mangás favoritos. Pelas portas entreabertas, via a chuva cair no pátio e perguntava-se se ela realmente tinha conseguido achar o caminho de volta para casa.

Apesar de ser esperta e ter bons instintos, a loira tinha a tendência a confundir-se com as ruas na sua parte da cidade. Estava tão habituada a ir para todo o lado de carro, que quando era obrigada a andar a pé em sítios que desconhecia, perder-se era a primeira coisa que lhe acontecia.

O rapaz fechou o livro e colocou-o em cima da mesinha-de-cabeceira. Talvez devesse ligar para ela, só para ter a certeza que ela tinha chegado bem a casa. Ou talvez não. O mais provável seria ela irritá-lo ainda mais com os seus comentários esbanjando superioridade e arrogância.

Sentando-se na cama, Tyson ponderava sobre o que fazer até ouvir a voz do seu avô. E uma voz a mais juntar-se à dele. _A voz dela._ Saltou da cama e foi até à entrada, onde a encontrou, a roupa encharcada e os fios loiros colados ao seu rosto, vermelho da provável corrida.

— Tyson, arranja uma muda de roupas para a Elise, anda lá.

A voz do seu avô despertou-o da figura vulnerável e o rosto dela pareceu mostrar vergonha por um segundo.

— Não é preciso! — ela interveio, o corpo começando a dar sinais de frio. — Eu só… — mas a loira não pôde continuar, pois o velho homem interrompeu-a.

— Nada! Vais entrar, vais tirar essas roupas e vais tomar um banho quente!

Um certo desespero pareceu tomá-la.

— Estou a falar a sério, não precisa…

Ela não queria ficar. _Por causa dele._

— Entra. — disse o rapaz, recebendo a atenção daqueles olhos verdes. — Se não, ficas doente.

Ela ficou sem resposta, mas Tyson sabia que não tinha mais como ela recusar. Ouviu-a agradecer ao seu avô, naquele tom simpático que escondia embaraço, enquanto ele se afastava até ao quarto, para lhe arranjar uma muda de roupas.

 **-x-**

Passaram perto de quinze minutos até ela bater-lhe à porta, entrar e sentar-se na beira da sua cama. Tyson estava sentado na cadeira da secretária, fingindo que lia o seu mangá.

— Perdeste-te. — ele constatou, assim que o silêncio começou a ficar insuportável.

— Perdi-me. — ela devolveu, admitindo a derrota. — Estás melhor…?

— Estou.

Um novo silêncio. Ainda pior que o anterior. E sem vontade alguma de se ir embora. As palavras ditas há três dias atrás ainda pisavam e o orgulho de ambos só recalcava na ferida. Elise observou-o por um momento e perguntou-se se valia a pena. Se toda aquela fachada valia a pena, quando nem mesmo a precisava usar.

Aconchegou-se nos pijamas dele, que quase lhe serviam na perfeição e voltou a sentir-se uma idiota.

— Eu não te acho burro. — ela murmurou, minutos depois, num tom suave.

Viu-o fechar o mangá e sentiu-se um tanto insegura quando o olhar dele recaiu no seu.

— Eu acho-te arrogante.

A risada dela fugiu-lhe ao ouvir a afirmação dele. Não o podia culpar.

— Eu _sou_ arrogante. — a loira devolveu, notando um pequeno sorriso naqueles lábios amuados. Sentindo-se corajosa, as palavras saíram mesmo antes de as medir com cuidado. — Desculpa.

O sorriso tornou-se mais nítido e ela sentiu-se mais leve.

— Eu também peço desculpa. — ele acabou por dizer, um ligeiro rubor no seu rosto.

Ouviu-a rir, o que não o preparou para a almofada que acertou-lhe em cheio no meio da cara. As risadas tornaram-se mais firmes assim que Elise assumiu a sua vitória.

— Ei! — ele reclamou, agarrando no objecto e atirando-o de volta para ela, Elise agarrando-o com facilidade.

Ambos partilharam um sorriso tonto, enquanto as memórias daquela briga ridícula se esvaneciam no som da chuva a bater no chão.

 **-x-**

 _Fim_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _E terminou. o_o_

 _Só uma coisa: alguém se lembra de V-Force…? O Tyson tem uma prateleira cheia de mangás. E alguém se lembra do quarto dele? Tem umas portas deslizantes que dão para aquele corredor de madeira em volta da casa e para o pátio, daí a descrição que fiz. E o motivo da briga, claro, não é importante._

 _E… é isto. Tive esta ideia solta depois de ler o último capítulo do Retorno da Ana e foi isto que saiu. Parece que este casal ainda não me deixou. :v Mas é isso, espero que tenham gostado, reviews são sempre bem-vindas e obrigado a quem leu até aqui! o/~_


	5. Branco

_**N/A:**_ _Yo! E voltei com mais uma fanfic, bem mais cedo do que esperava. Esta ideia meio que é em honra do novo design dos Bladebreakers em Beyblade: Rising (o novo mangá, para os mais desatentos), sobretudo ao do Tyson. Pormenores nas notas finais. Espero que gostem! o/_

 _E Ana… espero que te anime. :') Queria escrever algo melhor, mas… é, só sai disso por enquanto._

 _ **Advertências:**_ _Colecção Inatingível. Pode ser relacionada às anteriores fanfics._ _Tyson x OC. UA. Romance/Fluffy. One-shot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tyson Granger/Kinomiya Takao pertence a Aoki Takao._ _Elise Anderson Taylor_ _ **pertence-me.**_ _A história foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

 _ **Branco**_

 **-x-**

Tyson cravou a colher na taça de gelado e sentiu que tudo no mundo fazia sentido ao experimentar aquela explosão de sabores. A estranha mistura de chocolate, _pistachio_ e framboesa a derreter-se na sua boca relembrou-o porque o Verão era a melhor estação do ano. Preparando-se para roubar mais uma colherada, o utensílio acabou por bater com força na mesa, lançando um tremor repentino pelo corpo do rapaz.

Erguendo o rosto, só então percebeu que era fitado por um par de olhos verdes e aborrecidos.

— Podes devolver-me o meu gelado? — ele pediu, o seu olhar indo da expressão pouco simpática à taça segura nas mãos finas.

— Tu não ouviste uma palavra daquilo que eu disse, pois não?

— Huh…

— Eu sabia. — Elise soltou, revirando os olhos. Tyson estendeu a mão para ela lhe devolver o gelado, mas a loira puxou a taça mais para si, um sorriso convencido nos lábios. — Agora vais ouvir-me.

— E tenho escolha? — ele protestou, deixando o rosto descair numa das mãos.

— Como eu estava a dizer, antes de ser rudemente trocada por uma taça de gelado, este fim-de-semana vai haver uma festa e eu quero que venhas comigo.

— Festa? — ele inqueriu, desconfiado. — Que tipo de festa?

Ela suspirou.

— Na filial da empresa da minha família. — ela respondeu, num tom de desinteresse. — É para celebrar um novo contracto e, como estou aqui, a minha família quer que eu seja a representante no evento.

— Ahh não, nem penses! — o rapaz exclamou, enquanto esticava o braço para alcançar o gelado que se derretia na taça. _E falhando._ — Porque é que eu tenho de ir a uma festa dessas contigo?

Nos lábios dela, aquele sorriso presunçoso desenhou-se para ele.

— Para eu não ir sozinha.

O olhar incrédulo de Tyson fitou-a por um longo minuto, o rapaz tentando compreender por completo o que a loira dissera. Mas isso não foi o suficiente.

— Espera. O quê?!

— Vais negar-me a tua companhia? — Elise replicou, num falso tom tristonho.

— E desde quando precisas dela?

— Não queres saborear o gelado enquanto ainda está inteiro?

A ameaça tinha sido clara. Ou ia à festa com ela, ou as três bolas de gelado que tinha escolhido com tanto cuidado tornavam-se numa gosma arco-íris intragável. _Até mesmo para ele._ Admitindo a derrota, Tyson estendeu o braço para receber a sua preciosa sobremesa de volta.

— O que tenho de fazer nessa festa? — ele perguntou, em meio a duas colheres gigantes.

— Nada. — o olhar duvidoso que lhe foi lançado, arrancou uma risada da loira. — Juro! Só tens de entrar e sair comigo. De resto, podes passar a noite toda à volta do _buffet_ , que não me importo.

— Então se é assim, para que queres que eu vá?

O olhar dela amargurou-se um pouco e ele pôde notar uma leve inquietação no jeito dela.

— Por que eu não gosto de estar no meio daquela gente sozinha.

A pequena confissão surpreendeu-o. _Como tudo nela._ Mas sabia que a tristeza durava pouco, pois Elise não se deixava rebaixar por nada, nem por ninguém. Rapando o que sobrava do gelado, Tyson bateu com a tigela na mesa e o sorriso meloso de Elise – meloso de propósito, que ele sabia! – trouxe aquele rubor idiota às suas bochechas.

— Muito bem, eu vou a essa festa contigo. — o sorriso dela só aumentou. — Precisas de mais alguma coisa da minha pessoa?

— Preciso.

A resposta positiva fê-lo arrepender-se de imediato das suas palavras. Tyson engoliu em seco, sem saber o que esperar.

— Tens um fato? — ela perguntou, acreditando já saber a resposta. O rubor envergonhado fê-la soltar uma gargalhada. — Eu sabia.

— Onde vais agora? — ele inqueriu, ao vê-la levantar-se.

— Agarra nas tuas coisas, Tyson. O teu aniversário chegou mais cedo este ano. — ela replicou, com o seu sorriso, confundindo-o ainda mais.

— Elise… ei, espera! — ele chamou, correndo para a alcançar. Não fazia ideia para onde ela o levava, mas algo lhe dizia que não ia ser do seu agrado.

 **-x-**

Aquela já era a quinta loja em que entravam e, tal como na primeira, Tyson não conseguia perceber a diferença entre nenhuma delas. Em todas, diversas fileiras de preto, cinzento e branco preenchiam o espaço central, os tons coloridos e berrantes ficando nos cantos mais escondidos.

Em todas elas também, Elise era recebida com a maior elegância e educação, algo que só deveria acontecer a pessoas com o seu tipo de estatuto e carteira.

Um suspiro entediado escapou-lhe dos lábios, enquanto o rapaz passava a mão pelos cabelos escuros. Por quanto mais tempo tinha que continuar a aprovar roupa? Era bom que a comida naquela maldita festa valesse a pena, senão…

— Tyson. — ela chamou, a empregada da loja já com vários fatos em mãos.

— Já vou, já vou. — ele retrucou, deixando as suas coisas com ela, agarrando na roupa e seguindo directo para o quarto de provas.

Sempre que vestia um fato, não fazia ideia do que pensar do seu reflexo no espelho. Desde pequeno que gostara de manter um estilo relaxado e simples, apesar da sua escolha de cores, pelo que a formalidade imposta por aquelas peças de tecido deixava-o um tanto desconfortável. _É só por uma noite_ , ele pensava para si mesmo, tentando manter a calma. Uma noite em que ele ia de fato e Elise de… _vestido?!_

— Já acabaste?

Afastando a ideia súbita da sua cabeça, Tyson moveu a cortina para o lado, para ser recebido pela expressão pouco satisfeita.

— Não. — ela lançou o veredicto, sem nem ao menos o fazer dar uma voltinha.

— Outra vez?

Viu-a começar a andar às voltas pela loja, a sua expressão concentrada mais interessante que o normal, enquanto ela discutia algo com a empregada de serviço. Vários fatos foram puxados do cabide e voltaram ao seu lugar, assim que rejeitados pelo olhar analítico da loira. Até que ela parou e Tyson pôde reparar no meio sorriso que se formou nos lábios dela.

— Experimenta este. — ela ordenou, entregando-lhe um fato de duas peças. O casaco preto e as calças… _brancas_.

Desconfiado, Tyson deu aos ombros e obedeceu, fechando a cortina e começando a trocar de roupa. Ao contrário das anteriores, assim que as novas peças lhe caíram no corpo pareceram assentar na perfeição, quase como se tivessem sido feitas de propósito para ele. E o seu reflexo no espelho nem lhe parecia tão desconfortável assim.

— Então? — ela chamou do lado de fora, a curiosidade notável na sua voz.

— O que achas? — o rapaz perguntou, saindo do quarto de provas.

O silêncio que se instalou de repente entre os dois tornou-se meio… _estranho_. A expressão chocada de Elise começou a deixá-lo nervoso e era impossível prever se ela tinha gostado ou se aquela tinha sido a pior opção possível. Talvez ele devesse sugerir algo nos tons de vermelho ou amarelo…

Ainda sem se pronunciar, a loira aproximou-se dele, devagar, e acertou-lhe as abas do casaco, com um cuidado quase especial.

— …Vais assim à festa, comigo? — ela murmurou, arrancando uma expressão confusa dele.

— Não é para isso que estamos aqui? — ele inqueriu, sem obter qualquer resposta. — Mas gostas ou não?

— É perfeito. — ela respondeu, com o seu típico sorriso convencido. — Já podes trocar de roupa.

— Estás a falar a sério? — como sempre, era impossível saber se ela tinha realmente gostado só pelas suas palavras. — Elise!

Ela não disse nada, mas o sorriso no seu rosto e o carinho perdido no seu olhar foram mais que suficientes para trazer-lhe o rubor de volta e fazê-lo entender que Elise Anderson Taylor não estava a brincar. Aquele fato, misturado com o branco, era, sem dúvida alguma… _perfeito_.

 **-x-**

 _Fim_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Pequenas notas importantes._

 _\- Gelado = Sorvete._

 _\- Espero que a mistura dos sabores de gelado seja estranha o suficiente porque, tirando a baunilha, foram os três que me lembrei de repente. E é o Tyson. :v_

 _\- O aniversário do Tyson já passou, mas na história é Verão, então… é._

 _\- Tenho o headcanon idiota de que o Tyson não tem um fato._

 _E é isto. Não faço ideia se o nosso rapaz de boné ficaria mesmo bonito com essa escolha de fato, mas como referi nas notas iniciais, isto é meio que em honra do novo design dele em Beyblade: Rising, em que o Tyson tem a sua típica blusa amarela, o colete vermelho e… CALÇAS BRANCAS! Então, vamos todos fingir que ele fica bonito. :v_

 _Quero aproveitar também para agradecer todo o carinho que vocês tem dado a esta colecção de one-shots, ainda mais depois de me ter afastado deste site por tanto tempo e julgar que nunca mais seria capaz de escrever algo sobre Beyblade. Quero agradecer em especial à Ana, que me incentivou a publicar a primeira one-shot e que, graças à sua fanfic linda (Beyblade: O Retorno), eu voltei a apaixonar-me por este anime. Obrigado a todos, por tudo! s2_

 _E obrigado a quem leu até aqui. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, desculpem qualquer possível erro e até uma próxima! o/_


	6. Véspera de Natal

_**N/A:**_ _Yo! E aqui temos mais uma fanfic. É isso. Enjoy.~_

 _ **Advertências:**_ _Colecção Inatingível. Pode ser relacionada às anteriores fanfics. Tyson x OC. UA. Romance/Fluffy._ _One-shot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tyson Granger/Kinomiya Takao pertence a Aoki Takao._ _Elise Anderson Taylor_ _ **pertence-me.**_ _A história foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

 _ **Véspera de Natal**_

 **-x-**

Elise tomou a liberdade de se espreguiçar assim que os raios de sol daquela tarde de Dezembro lhe tocaram no rosto. O chão estava coberto de neve, mas o dia tinha acabado por clarear, apesar do frio que ainda se fazia sentir naquela parte do Japão.

À porta da faculdade, aguardava pelo rapaz que não tinha conseguido conter-se a comprar um doce para o acompanhar no seu regresso a casa. Aconchegou-se no seu casaco e colocou as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos. A temperatura continuava a baixar.

— Obrigado por esperares. — ele disse, aproveitando para dar uma mordida no doce.

— Não foi nada. — ela replicou, com o seu típico sorriso. — Vamos andando? Estou gelada.

Tyson assentiu e os dois começaram a seguir no seu caminho de volta até casa. Estavam nos últimos dias de aulas até à interrupção de Inverno e também na última semana antes do Natal. E havia algo que, cada vez mais, intrigava o rapaz.

— Elise. — ele chamou, esperando que os olhos verdes o fitassem. — Onde vais passar o Natal? Vais voltar a casa?

A pergunta trazia uma certa ansiedade escondida. Apesar de ambos fazerem questão de fingir não necessitarem da companhia um do outro, havia momentos em que, estar juntos, não era tão mau assim. O que implicava a Tyson, naquele instante, um certo receio em ver a loira partir para longe, nem que fosse apenas por duas semanas.

— Não, vou passa-lo aqui. — ela respondeu, dando de ombros. — Planeio passar a véspera de Natal de pijama. E tu?

Não podia mentir: a resposta tinha o apanhado de surpresa. _Aquilo era a sério?!_

— Vais passar o Natal sozinha? — ele inqueriu, tentando confirmar o que tinha ouvido. Ela limitou-se a assentir.

— Acho que será o primeiro Natal em paz que eu vou ter. Mal posso esperar! — ela devolveu, sorridente.

A alegria genuína que ela demonstrava, em passar aquele feriado sozinha, confundiu-o. E fê-lo perceber que ele não sabia assim tanto sobre Elise como imaginava. Parando de andar, sentiu as bochechas aquecerem com a ideia súbita que o tinha tomado. Deveria… mesmo fazê-lo?

 _Ela nunca vai aceitar._

— Porque… — ele começou, chamando a atenção dela. — Não passas a Véspera de Natal comigo?

Elise fitou o rapaz durante alguns minutos, sem saber o que dizer. Deixando Tyson mais nervoso do que já estava.

— Não te precisas incomodar. — ela respondeu, algum tempo depois, com um sorriso que ele não sabia decifrar. — Tenho a certeza que tu e o teu avô têm coisas planeadas, não te preocupes comigo.

Tyson levou a mão aos fios azuis, ao perceber que ela não tinha entendido nada do que ele dissera. E deixou escapar uma risada abafada.

— Não é nada disso. — ele interveio, recuperando o seu sorriso característico, assim que a expressão da loira mostrou-se confusa. — Estava a perguntar se querias passar o Natal _comigo_.

A firmeza nas palavras dele fez com que Elise logo conseguisse ligar as pontas soltas. E o resultado foi um rosto corado, facilmente disfarçado pela vermelhidão causada pelo frio.

— Estás a convidar-me para… _um encontro?_ — ela disse, quase não acreditando nas próprias palavras.

O rubor pareceu tomá-lo, ao ouvir a realidade do que se estava a passar na voz dela.

— É, acho que sim. — ele retorquiu, não escondendo o embaraço.

— Eu aceito.

Tyson fitou-a durante um momento, a surpresa da resposta abalando-o. Viu o sorriso dela aumentar e aquele seu ar arrogante tomar posse. Em passos elegantes, ela aproximou-se e enlaçou o braço no seu.

— Também vais segurar a minha mão até casa, agora, é? — ela perguntou, tirando partido da vergonha que o tinha tomado.

— E-Elise! — ele reclamou, soltando-se dela e sendo recebido por uma gargalhada divertida.

 _Ahh, boa. O que é que eu fui fazer?_

 **-x-**

Os flocos de neve caíam pela praça iluminada, onde vários casais e grupos de amigos passavam para os seus destinos. O rapaz, ainda sozinho, observava o grande relógio, que marcava as 17:10 H, e perguntava-se como tinha conseguido chegar a horas. Talvez fossem os nervos. Ou a ansiedade. Ou o medo. _Ou tudo junto._

Não que se devesse sentir assim. Apesar do pedido quase formal que fizera, aquilo não passava de mais umas horas que os dois iam passar juntos. Não era um encontro. Pelo menos, não um a sério, como o que partilhavam o casal que seguia de mãos dadas.

 _Tyson, concentra-te!_

— Tyson!

A ansiedade pareceu triplicar ao ouvir a voz dela e só escalou de nível assim que ele viu o quanto ela tinha-se preparado para aquele momento. _Elise estava…_

— Atrasei-me? — ela perguntou, junto a ele.

— Não, eu acabei por chegar um pouco mais cedo.

Os olhares cruzaram-se e o receio de ambos transformou-se em gargalhadas recíprocas. Nenhum estava preparado para enfrentar aquilo com seriedade. Mas quem disse que precisavam?

— Não trouxeste o teu boné. — ela constatou, permitindo-se ajeitar a franja descaída.

— Achei melhor não. — ele disse, meio sem jeito. Ela sorriu.

— Usa isto.

Elise tirou um pequeno embrulho da mala, que usava a tiracolo, e entregou-o ao rapaz. Sem saber o que dizer, Tyson rasgou o papel colorido e deparou-se com um gorro vermelho, novinho em folha.

— Gostava de ter dito que fui eu que o fiz, mas sabes bem que não me ajeito com essas coisas. — ela retorquiu, com um pequeno sorriso. — Espero que fique bom.

O rubor voltou ao rosto dele.

— Hum… obrigado.

Como ele já devia esperar, Elise começou a rir da cara dele. Aproximou-se, agarrou no gorro e ajeitou-o na massa de cabelos azuis.

— Não tens de quê. — ela disse, sorridente. — Agora vamos? Se planeaste ficarmos na praça pelo resto da noite, eu volto para os meus pijamas.

— Nem penses. — Tyson retorquiu, num tom desafiador. Foi ao bolso do casaco e tirou de lá dois bilhetes para um filme.

— A sério? — começou Elise, cruzando os braços. — Se tinhas assim tanto medo de ver esse filme nojento sozinho, bastava teres pedido a minha companhia. Não me precisavas ter convidado formalmente.

— Não comeces. — ele replicou, com uma falsa expressão amuada. — Vamos?

— Vamos!

 **-x-**

Passou-se o filme, o jantar num restaurante escolhido a dedo por Elise e as gargalhadas dos dois a reviver algumas das coisas mais ridículas que tinham passado desde que se conheceram. A neve continuava a cair e as ruas, antes calorosas e cheias de gente, estavam a ficar cada vez mais vazias. A caminho de casa, a conversa ia diminuindo e a despedida, tornava-se cada vez mais eminente.

— Bem, estás entregue. — ele disse, assim que chegaram os dois ao prédio de Elise.

— Voltas bem para casa, sozinho? — ela perguntou, sem saber ao certo porque o fazia.

— Não te preocupes. Ao contrário de ti, não me vou perder.

— Engraçadinho.

O silêncio voltou e nenhum sabia ao certo como dissipa-lo. As coisas acabavam sempre da mesma forma: com eles os dois calados, a esconder tudo o que precisavam dizer, mas que fingiam não existir. _Era sempre o mesmo._

— Eu vou andando. — Tyson começou, dando um passo atrás e preparando-se para ir.

— Está bem. Falamos depois.

Assentindo de volta, ele virou-lhe as costas e começou a afastar-se na noite escura. Elise via-o ir, mas algo dentro de si quase gritava para que ele voltasse. Deixando-se levar por um súbito impulso, a loira correu até alcança-lo e abraça-lo por trás, acabando por assustar o rapaz.

— Elise? O que se passa? O que estás a fazer? — ouvia a respiração nas suas costas, mas não conseguia ver o rosto corado atrás de si. _Nem a incerteza lá escondida._ — Elise?

— Obrigado.

Uma simples palavra, às vezes sem grande significado, foi a única coisa que ele obteve em resposta. Ele riu.

— Feliz Natal, Elise.

Sentiu a pequena risada abafar-se no seu casaco.

— Feliz Natal também para ti, Tyson.

 **-x-**

 _Fim_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Pequenas notas importantes._

 _\- Não quis chamar a interrupção de férias de Natal porque, no Japão, não creio que sejam férias de Natal._

 _\- O Natal no Japão, sobretudo a Véspera de Natal, tem um aspecto bastante romântico. É uma altura do ano com conotação romântica ou onde grupos de amigos se juntam e o celebram juntos. Não é algo que se estenda muito a um aspecto familiar._

 _E é isto. FELIZ NATAL A TODOS E UM EXCELENTE ANO NOVO! /o/ Quero aproveitar para agradecer todo o carinho desde o meu mini-regresso aqui a este site e todas as coisas boas e fanfics maravilhosas que tenho tido a oportunidade de ler, graças a todos vocês. Este ano pode estar a ser terrível, mas o nosso amor por Beyblade ainda vive! :D_

 _Espero que 2017 traga coisas boas para todos nós e MUITAS MAIS FANFICS! :D Mas é isso, obrigado a quem leu até aqui, reviews são sempre bem-vindas, desculpem qualquer possível erro, e até uma próxima! o/_


	7. Estrelas

_**N/A:**_ _Yo! Isto foi só algo pequeno que eu decidi escrever e partilhar. Tive a ideia e, né, porque não lançar uma drabble falhada com 170 palavras? Espero que gostem. o/_

 _ **Advertências:**_ _Colecção Inatingível. Pode ser relacionada às anteriores fanfics._ _Tyson x OC. UA. Romance/Fluffy. Drabble. One-shot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tyson Granger/Kinomiya Takao pertence a Aoki Takao._ _Elise Anderson Taylor_ _ **pertence-me.**_ _A história foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

 _ **Estrelas**_

 **-x-**

O céu estrelado encarava-os, frio e escuro. Como tudo à sua volta. No meio da floresta, meio perdidos e sem nada para fazer, tinham acabado por se deitar na erva, exaustos e com fome.

Ele olhou-a por um momento e notou a sua expressão focada, como se pensasse em algo longínquo. Hesitante, os seus dedos tocaram de leve nos dela, chamando-lhe a atenção.

— Quantas estrelas achas que há lá em cima?

Ela pousou os olhos nele e deu aos ombros.

— Não sei. Milhares, talvez mais. Porquê?

— E achas que há algo que brilhe mais que elas?

Elise lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiando, ao ouvir a pergunta estranha.

— Sei lá. O sol?

— O sol também é uma estrela. — ele rebateu, um tanto amuado, talvez por acreditar que ela pensasse que ele não sabia.

A loira ignorou-o e deixou escapar um suspiro cansado. Os seus olhos verdes observaram o grande céu azul-escuro, cheio de pontos brilhantes e ela soube o que lhe responder. Porém, nunca seria capaz de lho dizer.

" _O teu sorriso."_

 **-x-**

 _Fim_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _E é isto. O casal ainda não morreu, eu ainda sei que este site existe e escrever continua a ser melhor coisa que eu posso fazer. Espero que tenham gostado, reviews são sempre bem-vindas e boa semana para vocês! o/_


End file.
